Unfaithful
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Guarda silencio amante pasional que el emperador aun duerme en la habitación de a lado… SeiranxShureixRyuki.


**U****nfaithfu****l**

Aquel dulce sonido recorría cada valle en un efímero susurro. El viento movía con sutileza las pequeñas hojas de los cerezos desnudándolos con su envidia incolora y regándolos a través de las calles de silenciosa ciudad.

El agua .se convertía en un espectro cristalizado conectando hacia un mundo de fantasía al otro lado de su belleza. En medio del canto de las cigarras la luna resplandecía lejana en el punto más alto del firmamento, desprendiendo su plata sobre las flores, sobre la madera, sobre aquel rostro…

El tono nieve y las cenizas de cerezo de aquellas cabelleras eran las cortinas danzantes ante la presencia nocturna. Las manos coquetas avanzaban sin temor ante un valle de seda pálida.

El jade y el chocolate descubrían en su centro un centenar de diamantes que deslumbraban en medio de la oscuridad. Las luciérnagas rondaban alrededor de los jardines imitando la delicadeza de las estrellas fugaces.

La emperatriz temblaba bajo los besos depositados en su mejilla por el escudero del emperador. El escudero temía ser descubierto por su señor, infraganti. El frío nacía desde un punto desconocido congelando su aliento. Pronto sería invierno. Las hojas habían caído y los cielos se envolvían cada vez con más continuidad de un gris marchito.

El escudero rodeo entre sus brazos a la emperatriz, otorgando su propia piel como protección a su señora. La tela de aquella vestimenta real se estrello contra sus manos desnudas, permitiéndole sentir un exquisito placer envuelto en delicadeza femenina.

Los tonares carmesí embriagaban las bellas mejillas de la emperatriz. Seiran sentía sus sentidos sumidos por un hechizo dulce, nublando su razonamiento. Deposito sus manos en el pecho de su señora, desabotonando la bata de noche y dejando ante su visión dos pequeños montes de nieve. Su mirada se mantuvo fija ante aquella belleza mientras la emperatriz avergonzada esquivaba su mirada lo más que fuese posible.

El escudero sonrío, dirigiendo sus labios al cuello de su dama. Un beso, dos tres… descendientes abrieron un camino húmedo y cálido entre aquel valle que lo invitaba a poseerlo.

La sombra de ambos se mostraba danzante en las paredes de la habitación, incomoda, indecente. El tomo un poco de distancia de su señora, dirigiéndose al candelabro en la mesa de noche. La emperatriz lo observo con desconfianza, abriendo los labios ligeramente y siendo calmada instantáneamente por el índice de su amante por encima de sus labios. En aquel momento la mortífera luz fue asesinada por su aliento, envolviéndolos en un manto oscuro.

Entonces una cascada de azabache fue liberada de su prisión ocasionando una lluvia de diamante en medio de la oscuridad. Con la simple guía de los ases de plata continua su labor.

Un gemido fue desprendido de los labios de la emperatriz, quien al escucharse a sí misma depositó sus manos sobre sus lados, silenciándolos vigorosamente. El sonrío discretamente, manteniendo su imagen caballerosa ante su dama.

Seiran continuo, dando ciertas pausas para permitirse ver el encantador rostro de la emperatriz sonrojada al estar siendo suya. Aquella era tan solo era una noche que pasaría como un secreto ante la complicidad de cierta noche de otoño. Una noche de infidelidad más, como tantas otras.

Se recostó en aquel pecho, como el placer más exótico que pudiese disfrutar alguien carnalmente, y, embriagada por el aroma mezclado a sal y pasión dejo que su cuerpo fuese recorrido de nueva cuenta. Una caricia, un beso más… todo a cabo en medio de la inconsciencia. Ante la perdición de su vista por la pesadez de sus parpados con la última imagen en su mente de su escudero a lado suyo.

Y cuando aquella conciencia logro romper el hechizo de Morfeo, se pudo encontrar a si misma siendo ahogada en los tenues rayos del sol.

Una orquídea blanca derramó su esencia en el almohadón de plumas a su lado. La emperatriz sonrío en medio de un debate entre lo correcto y lo carnal. La flor del amor más puro le confesaba un millón de cosas hermosas. Sabía con certeza que amaba a aquella persona aún sin importar cuán doloroso fuese permanecer a la derecha del trono de Saiunkoku con la conciencia insistente susurrando a cada instante a su oído. El emperador la amaba, aquella otra persona también la hacía, y ella los amaba a ambos por igual., manteniendo en secreto sus pecados noche tras noche.

Aún adormilada y con la pesadez en ciertas zonas de su ser, logro levantarse ligeramente, sentándose en la cama lo más recta posible. Rápidamente abrocho cada botón de su bata de seda, intentando lucir lo más decente que pudiese para presentarse por primera vez en la mañana en la habitación del emperador de Saiunkoku.

* * *

Si quieres mantener el secreto de Shurei solo deja un review, por favor.


End file.
